my tourniquet
by black-knight134
Summary: A exploseing caused by vegetas sadness makes bulma think more about her and vegeta chapter3 is up
1. Default Chapter

prolouge  
  
songfic for prolouge  
  
this is after buu yah i know they got closer together but in my story they get furter apart   
  
tourniquet by evanscence  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I tryed to kill my pain but only want more  
  
so much more.   
  
I pounded senselessley at the gravity room blood trickled down my palm I stared at the crimose substance. Was this the only way to stop the pain of my dead heart.   
  
I lay dieing and im pouring crimson regret inpeachmail   
  
I dieing praying bleeding and screaming am i to lost to be saved am i to lost.   
  
  
  
I stared at the empty room of the gravity room i clutched my heart since the buu incident bulma hasnt talked to me i felt like a millon swords were going through my heart at once.   
  
My god my tourniquet return to me salavation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation.  
  
I would do anything to get her back but i dont know what to do she everything to me she was the first woman to see as other than a cold hearted murder (vegeta used to destroy planets). She had asked me why i destroyed half the staudium i didnt reply she told me when you find out ill get back together with you.   
  
Will you remeber me lost for so long will you be on the otherside or will you forget me.  
  
  
  
I wondered if she still loved me. Did she forget all those memories  
  
I noticed she had started avoiding me. Everytime i looked at her when she looked back her eyes pleading me to tell her but i had no answer.   
  
I lay dieing bleeding and screaming am i to lost to be saved and i to lost.  
  
I stared out the gravity room window and i saw a flash of blue. "Bulma", i uttered . I saw her look back the same look in her eyes. and she turned away quickly .   
  
My god my tourniquet return to me salavation My god my tourniquet return to me salavation.  
  
I stared at the gravity room controls and i put it on its highest power 600 g I watched as the bots attacked me contuntiely I felt my wounds open up i saw the blood squrit out trickling down my bodie in.  
  
My cuts grew bigger and wider i smiled.   
  
My wound cry for attention my soul crys for deliverions will i be denied christ tourniquet my sucide   
  
I felt the gravity room over heat i felt the terrible friction in the room rubbing aganist my wounded body. I wiped the blood that was trickling down my face. The room exploded sending me flying with pieces of metals emboded in my skin i smiled a faint smile. In the distance i could hear Bulmas voice calling my name. I smiled and closed my eyes .   
  
bulma when i awaken from this sleep i hope things will be better between us my suscide  
  
My sucicide  
  
(*********************************************************************  
  
Tell me what u guys think i dont know what to do next did u like it  
  
review review 


	2. vegetas mind

chapter 1  
  
Bulmas p.o.v   
  
I heard a loud crash outside my eyes widened the gravity room . "Noooo", i cried out tears cascading down my eyes. I ran as fast as i could i didnt care i hoped to dende Vegeta was okay . As i ran everything seemed to go in slow motion. Ever step i took was a part of my mind now. I knelt down i cupped his face. You arrogant man why did you train so hard my mind screamed. I looked at the broken pieces of the gr It looked like it was purposely blown up. Could that mean. I put my head to his heart quickly it was beating but why didnt he wake up. I roughly grasped his blooded soaked shoulders and beat them while crying i shook him "Why wont you wake up why", my tears came.   
  
My dad after he took him to the hospitails beds in capsule corp he had told me Vegeta was in a Coma. The only way was if something triggers it and he wakes up. I stared at my husband even in sleep he was handsome. Maybe i could go inside vegetas mind and wake him up .   
  
"Dad im going to go see Dende", I was off I flew up the tower of Dendes look out. I got out of my jet and ran toward him "Dende i need your help", i said pleading and pulling his arm. "I already know Bulma but if you go in you cant go out till Vegeta wakes up ", he said very seriously. I looked at him and nodded. I Felt dende take me to a different room. "This room is the room of the mind i see everyones mind including yours and vegetas lattely vegetas mind has been troubled and very depressed", he said nodding his head.   
  
Dende had told me to put my hand on the orb i felt my spirt lift out of my body. I looked at myself i was a spirt. I saw my body topple to the ground The orb glowed and i was sucked into it . I felt the swirling of colours the only thing i remeberted after that was darkness. Otherwise know as Vegetas mind. I awoke a few minutes later looking around their was nothing.   
  
I saw a glowing light inside it was vegeta. But for some reason my voice couldnt reach him. I saw people taunting him "Shell never love a murder murder", i heard him crie out in pain . I saw him curl up into a little ball. I screamed at him still nothing . The next image i saw made me gasp. It was Goku he was holding a copy of me and was kissing me i saw Vegeta wince and look away. I yelled as loud as i could "VEGETA its not true dont belive it", i tryed to move toward him but i was paralayed . I felt an ivisable chain wrap around me sufficoating me . I struggled coughing. I wheezed . Whaat was happening i was faced with someone it was Vegeta he smirked and pulled harder and spoke thourgh coughed "who are you", I said. Vegeta smirked and pulled harder he whispered in my ear. "Lust ive alaways wanted to do this to you",he said smirking cupping my chin. I shivered . He laughed . I looked at Vegeta in the cage he looked so afarid and alone just so alone my face bathing now in tears. I heard Vegeta smile "Youll have fun", I shivered uncontrollably. "Why are you doing this", I cryed out. I looked at me sadly "I only do what i am told to do", he said and kissed me. I moaned and kissed him back my mind going numb my tounge interwined with his. We seperated . "whos ordering you tell me",i said pleading the chain fell releasing me. He stuttered and pointed toward the caged Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta" I uttered.  
  
****************************************************************8**8  
  
review review so guys what did u think i mean stupid good . 


	3. mini vegeta

chapter 2   
  
bulmas p.o.v  
  
I ran toward vegeta i felt something push me to the wall an invisible force field. I pounded on it over and over. I heard a voice in my head im nothing nothing at all who would want me it was vegeta. "Vegeta its not true i want you", i yelled through tears. I saw the force field start to shake and crumble i ran toward him . I reached his cage and pulled still nothing. I saw him curled up in a tiny ball. I put my hand forward but as i touched him my head went through his body. I gasped to him was i a ghost. I felt a pair of hands wrap around i looked it was vegeta well a part of him. "Which part of Vegeta are you ", i whispered. He licked my neck and squeezed my brest affectionately. "Guess"He said seductavily. I shivered . I felt my shirt start to undo i gasped . I felt my bar slip to the ground and i felt something kneeding my breast area i gasped and pushed him away . Its not that i didnt want it its just it wasnt really vegeta.   
  
I saw him disapper and i found myself. In a dark and empty room . It looked like a wonderful castle. I walked down every corridor when i came to loud yelling noises. "Vegeta you worthless son you cant do anything right ", after that i heard a loud slap echoing throuth the halls. I ran toward the noise. Their was a mini Vegeta holding his cheek and wincing in pain. I yelled out to him . But nothing. Could this be a memory. Why would he show me this. I peeked in the door and i heard more yelling "Get up you useless boy and move your sayian butt ",i saw him slap him throwing him into a wall i saw blood trickle down his face and it landed on his lips. I walked in "Vegeta ", he looked up and frowned.  
  
"Servant woman why are you in my room",mini vegeta growled. I growled angrilly and kept my cool maybe i was supposed to comfront him so i could get to the next part of his mind then when its all done i meet the real vegeta. "I asked you a question woman", he snarled angrily. I saw tears stream down Vegetas face . I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him . He looked at me with child innocence. He asked me in a small voice. "Are you an angel",he said looking at me. I smiled how could i tell this child i was a human. I smiled and nodded and rocked him back and forth and he smiled and said "when i get older i want a mate just like you",he said smiling i smiled back. I felt myself being pulled out of his arms and i saw him look at me sadly.  
  
"Dont leave me all alone ",he pleaded through tears i could see him choke back tears. I looked away sadly and said before i disappered "Ill  
  
alaways be in your heart", i said softly and blew him a kiss. I disappered.   
  
Meanwhile outside of bulmas body.   
  
Dendes p.o.v  
  
Dende stared at Bulma worridely . I wonder if shes okay or she got hurt. I stared at Vegeta and saw a small smile grace his lips. I wonder what Bulma did in their. I saw hot tears drizzle down Bulmas porcelin skin. Goku had come to visit we had explained the situation to him.  
  
Goku said smiling a faint smile "If theirs one woman that can bring Vegeta back its Bulma Breifs",after that he disapered. I worried greatly if she didnt come back soon she may become trapped their forever. I should have told her thought before she went inside. I dont think she would have cared anyway.   
  
I whispered aloud "I wish you the luck of the stars and the sun",he said and walked out of the room. If I would have stayed longer in the room i would have noticed the the orb glow and shatter and pieces flew everywhere. It meant they could never come back. Now the only way they could come back was if Vegeta woke up.  
  
Bulma floated aimlessley and she noticed a door infront of her it opened slowly inviting her . What layed infront of her no one would know only she knew.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
sorry if the chappie is short  
  
what do u thinks in the door.   
  
review review  
  
MINI FIC  
  
Vegeta="When do i get to blow up something"  
  
blackknight134="LAter"  
  
vegeta=blows up dog   
  
blackknight134="Whats wrong with you"  
  
Will vegeta ever get to blow stuff up  
  
who knows only me hahahha. not funny bye  
  
see ya next time. 


	4. mirror mirror

chapter 3  
  
bulmas p.o.v  
  
I opened the great oak door. Inside lay Vegeta lay their face up it was the gr machine. "What going on here",i cried out. I heard a voice it belonged to Vegeta 2 vegetas whats going on. "Who are you",i asked softly.   
  
"I am Vegetas heart,"he whispered and cupped my chin softly. "We are in his deepest thoughts," he said going on while tracing through my aqua locks. "I am your guide through his thoughts ," and he took my hand and we started to float and soar. I saw Vegetas first meemory  
  
Flashback of vegetas memeory  
  
"Woman hurry up and get me some food", he said loudly while tapping his foot. I saw myself yell at him and i felt his emotion angry ,rage i could even hear his thougts how dare this human stand up to me i kinda like it what am i thinking shes a human. Bulma watched the memory fade away . She heard the vegeta whisper in her ear"That was the first time i fell inlove", he said while stroking my ear.   
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake and she was thrown into a wall what was going on her spirt guide Vegeta was gone and she was left in a  
  
dark room suddenly a mirror appeared in front her. "Mirror mirro on the wall show me what i want to see", i touched the mirror. It flickered and Vegeta was staring back at me . I put my hand to the mirror and put my hand throungh i felt his face i gasped . He smirked and i smiled . His image disappered and i was left with was my reflection what was going on . The mirror flickered again and it started to flicker and another image appered it was me and vegeta was i seeing his memorys or thoughts. The mirror shattered spraying glass everywhere cutting into my flesh could it mean all me and vegetas memorys and love wont last. i picked up a piece of glass and i saw me and him laughing in the piece of glass. "Mirror i wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back", I whispered softly. I wanted to go in that glass and just be in that image forever. But i had a misson to wake my husband but was this mirror a foreshadowing that i could never trully wake him but i would never give up.   
  
I felt something behind me pull at my arm it was Vegeta he was glowing his skin was white and clammy and he was transparent. I heard him utter a single word "thank you", his face disappered and i wondered what was this spirt doing here. Maybe it was the orginal vegeta saying thank you because i was not giving up on him . "thank you vegeta for giving me the strength to go on", I said and i felt the ground open i   
  
was off to my next challenge.   
  
What it was i didnt know but i knew now i could face it with a open heart and a body full of pride and courage i would awaken him and bring him to life.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
what did u think werid odd good bad  
  
review review pplz i love reviews. 


End file.
